The Twisted
by Unama
Summary: In the year of 2039, after World Wars destroy much of civilization as we know it, the remaining territories are no longer run by governments, but by corporations; the mightiest of which is the Mishima Zaibatsu. The adventure begins...
1. The Tekken Nation

**Beyond the Kristallis **

"Its not a virus its evolution…"

Act I: The Tekken Nation

Parasite Eve sound: Waiting For Something Awakens

In the year of 2039, after World Wars destroy much of civilization as we know it, the remaining territories are no longer run by governments, but by corporations; the mightiest of which is the Mishima Zaibatsu. In order to keep the masses down, Mishima sponsors the King of Iron Fist Tournament, or Tekken, in which fighter's battle until one is left standing, who in turn will receive a lifetime of stardom and wealth? We are introduced to this violent world through the eyes of Jin Kazama who enters the tournament in order to avenge the death of his mother that he blames upon the Mishima Zaibatsu's most powerful and controlling chairman – Heihachi Mishima. He knows that the only way to get close enough to Mishima to kill him is to win the tournament, but in doing so, he begins to uncover his own past and inner demons as well as exposing a dark underbelly to Tekken that threatens the very existence of humanity.

September 8th, 2039 - Wutai Continent, Tekken City –

Final Fantasy VIII sound: Only a Plank Between One and Perdition

The Jacks were after her, as she ran through the streets of the Tekken slums. There was no love, no hope; no mercy left in this world a world that once had its saviors. AVALANCHE was gone broken down to nothing for the Mishima Zaibatsu had taken control of the entire world. There was no where left to run nowhere that people could call home. The world was every man for himself and gangs started up after that riots on who would control what in which area or part of the city. Old posters of the now forgotten AVALANCHE now torn and worn down hung on some of the city's walls. The picture of the once great High Summoner Zero was barely noticeable. The girl ran into a alley as the Jacks had cornered her pointing their guns at the once resistance leader of the 'Forest Owls', but now a day's people didn't care on who you were and where you were from. All that mattered was if you could fight well and if you could you can survive or stay in the slums of Tekken City. Those who couldn't defend themselves were sent to the outskirts of the Pulsian wilderness where you would die at the hands of the Twisted.

The girl back up in the brick wall of an alley where the Jacks came ever so close to capturing her. The young girl began to scream as she felt her body heat up to temperatures of over 100 degrees. As the Jacks came forward with their guns the heat from the girl's mitochondrial energy began to melt them army of Jacks. The intense heat took the Jack's as they began to collapse within themselves the radius of the energy began to spread the people nearby got caught in the cross fire of the inferno. Those who got sucked in were melted into raw meat or burnt. The girl let go of her head in pain as she fainted in the dark alley with the bodies of the victim's dead and burnt. A day later the scene of the incident was all our the news of the bodies of different people burnt or with their meat melted off the deaths were over 20 innocent people the girl who the Jacks were following was never found. Days later reports of mutated like rats were being found all over Tekken City the rats had the ability to shoot fire from their tails and this was only just the beginning. Reports of mutated animals were being seen throughout the entire continent of Wutai. The Mishima leader Heihachi was now taking the new incident of mutated animals as a threat. Knowing if word got out of the newly evolved creatures would bring the Mishima Zaibatsu to its knees as the people would revolt against them thinking they were experimenting on people as well. The only way to diverge them from thinking that was to open the King of Iron Fist Tournament once again.

Final Fantasy VII AC sound: The Promised Land

The Mishima Zaibatsu soon announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament people of all kind were to tryout and compete against those who were trying to get in the tournament. Heihachi's true ambitions for this tournament were to find the one causing the new mitochondrion outbreak within the animals and also within the humans. The cells within the human body were now revolting causing the body to lose control of its system and allowing the mitochondria to overwork on the making of ATP soon causing the body to combust in flames. The spread of the new outbreak caused a new epidemic to erupt in the east continent of Midgar where the children there were now experiencing a form of illness called Geostigma. The people knew of no cure for the stigma many were dying from the stigma itself and the virus of the stigma spread form Wutai first, then to Midgar then it began to engulf the entire world of Pern. All turned to the last companies that stood in control of the world the companies were the Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation, Shinra, and Umbrella. The companies that were below Zaibatsu turned to them as well Heihachi declared that the even with the pandemic of the virus the tournament shall go on as well as the fear of the outbreak for soon the world will be engulfed in the flames of malice…

End of Act I: The Tekken Nation…

Note: just to let you readers know it's recommended if you all have the Parasite Eve soundtrack from the first game and the Final Fantasy VIII and VII and AC soundtrack it makes it more interesting with music but that's how I like to enjoy my stories your choice if you think I put the music feeling in the wrong place tell me and ill replace it until next time…X3 nyah!


	2. Underneath This Rotting Pizza

**Beyond the Kristallis **

"You're not just fighting for yourself you're fighting for all of us!"

Act I: Underneath This Rotting Pizza

September 10th, 2039 – 11:29 - Tekken Slums-

Tekken 2010 Movie theme song: You're Going Down

The young man ran from gunshots as he stole an object from Tekken Labs. The man ran around the corner as the guards from the labs were chasing him down like a dog. The man jumped up on a roof as he jumped from roof to roof. Trying to escape the guards as the young man jumped onto the ground of the alley below smiling and laughing at the guards for even trying. As the young man kept on running he stopped seeing Jacks patrolling the area he then turned seeing the guards. The Jacks noticed the man and began to shoot at him. The young man dodged the bullets as they hit the guards that were following from behind. The young man was able to escape the guards and the Jacks now running towards a metal door.

Final Fantasy VII sounds: underneath this rotting pizza

The young man began to knock on the metal door until a man with a gun came out on guard until; he laughed hugging the man and inviting him in, "Jin! Haven't seen you in awhile where have you been lurking?" Music was playing in the background as Jin insulted the man for no answering the door quick enough, "Hmmm what have you got there let's take a look shall we? Whoo-hoo! Twenty thousand gigs!" Jin looked at the man annoyed, "For what?" The man looked at Jin and smiled as he explained what he was doing, "For secret internet underground into the old Shinra mainframe. The Zaibatsu has taken what use to be the world's most advanced info on all of the planet's secrets and what has been recorded in its past for mako energy use. They want to remake the reactors again in hopes to find a better use of energy." Jin stood there with his hands on his hips not caring in what the man said, "Yeah like I care now enough of the speech where's my money for that!" The man smiled at Jin as he backed away with his hands in the air, "Okay, okay man no need for that here's your change." The man through the wade of red cash at Jin until he inspected it for the right amount he wanted.

"What's this you said global dollars!" Jin yelled out to the man as he sat in his chair. The man looked at Jin, "I say a lot of things when I'm drunk!" Jin wouldn't take no for a answer, "You said global dollars!" The man looked at Jin until he threw him the money as Jin grabbed it and counted it smirking; "Now we're good…" Jin said as he left the building. Jin walked through the alleys of the Tekken slums seeing old posters of the AVALANCHE resistance group against the Zaibatsu. The cold air hit Jin's sweat glistened chest as he walked in a jacket, jeans, running shoes and a wife beater underneath his sweater where a backpack was being held on his right shoulder. The people of the streets all were gathered around as the sphere screen was now showing Heihachi Mishima explaining about the King of Iron Fist Tournament that would be held in Tekken City itself. Jin stood in the crowd until a woman screamed the coward soon began to disburse into a fear of panic as a mitochondrion rat ran through the crowd. Jin saw the people panic when the creature let out a horrible scream of terror throughout people's hearts the tail of the creature opened up as electricity was being emitted from it soon flames. Jin stood his ground putting up his fist as the creature readied itself for its hunt. Soon the creature began to charge at Jin releasing its flame upon Jin.

Jin dodged the attack and grabbed the animal by the tail ripping off in the process the creature screamed in pain as blood began to come out of the tail that once was there. Jin grabbed a broken pipe and stabbed the creature in the stomach jabbing then twisting it in. The rat laid there dead in the street as the people came out of their hiding spots watching the young man walk away into the darkness of the alleys of Tekken.

September 10th, 2039 – 12:29 a.m. North Continent of Galbadia - Timber Forest Owls Base -

The stars sparkled into the night as the moon glistened onto the water as the young girl leaned against the railing of her room. She looked behind her as her dog came closer to her side. The young girl came down to his level and patted him on the head smiling, "Hello there sweetie are you okay? Who's a good boy?" The girl then walked up to her bed and put on the T.V. changing the channels until she stopped on the Tekken Nation Channel. The leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu was talking on the screen. She looked at him explain about the Iron fist Tournament as she heard the prize would be in money. The girl thought to herself that the money could be used for finding out a cure for the virus that was going around. The girl finally decided to go to Wutai to try and compete in the tournament.

Morning rose and the girl got her things ready for the boat ride to Wutai until she heard a voice behind her, "So you're going Rinoa?" Rinoa looked at the girl with dark navy blue hair shoulder length hair as she walked up to her. Rinoa looked at the girl and nodded as she kept on packing. The girl looked at Rinoa and gave her a pout, "Rinny you don't have to go you've been there and what has that brought you more grief. That incident in Tekken City the one with you losing control of your mitochondrial levels what happened?" Rinoa stopped and looked at the girl softly saying a few words, "Nothing…" The girl looked at her and shouted, "DAMN STRAIGHT NOTHING! I know what happened over there you were searching for him weren't you that feeling to find him keeps coming back doesn't it?" Rinoa kept quiet as she kept on packing her stuff, "Well doesn't it?" Rinoa looked at her until she grabbed her things and began to leave.

"RINOA! You think this is the answer to all of the pain that was brought by that good for nothing Zaibatsu! Listen to me going back to the past won't change anything about what they did to AVALANCHE but it won't bring back our friends…" Meku looked at Rinoa and then turned around, "Fine go on I won't stop you in the end all will be lost me, you and the rest of the remaining members of AVALANCHE will soon be gone. So why keep on moving every day we draw breath and every day our people begin to lose hope. So go and do what you've got to do because deep down someway somehow we'll all find away to escape the clutches of that damned Zaibastu!" Meku turned around and smiled at Rinoa, "Remember your not just fighting for yourself you're fighting for all of us for the High Summoner for all of our friends! So go and get them!" Rinoa looked at Meku and nodded as she left for Tekken city…


	3. The King of Iron Fist

**Beyond the Kristallis **

"Do you think that life on the other side of that wall will bring you happiness?"

Act III: The King of Iron Fist

September 14th, 2039 – 11:00p.m. - Tekken Bar-

Final Fantasy VII sound: Oppressed People

The cold wind against Jin's chest as sweat cascaded down his skin. Jin had entered a bar where he had taken a seat on one of the bar stools. The bartender looked at Jin as he asked him how long the tournament was being announced, "How's the Iron Fist action going?" The bartender looked at him, "Ahh to early to tell." The T.V. in the background went on talking about the current fighter Marshall Law who was deemed undefeated in the early rounds.

"How's my tab?" Jin had asked as he looked at the bartender. The bartender responded at Jin as he dried one of his glasses, "350! Tap out!" Jin looked at him and smiled as he pulled some global money out from his pocket showing the man the money, "How 'bout now?" The bartender looked at Jin and smiled taking the money, "Oooo, that's why you're my favorite customer!" Jin smiled as he got up from his seat, "Catch you later." Jin walked to the back of the bar where a black man was sitting with two women, "Hey!" Jin yelled out the man responded back, "Hey…" Jin looked at the man and the box that was in front of him, "You got anything interesting?" The man smiled back and responded, "Everything I got is interesting to somebody, and you know what I mean?"

Final Fantasy VII sound: Tifa's Theme

"How 'bout coffee, and one of those oranges…and a bar of chocolate," the man looked at Jin and smirked giving him his things and paying for them leaving the bar. The air outside was cold and Jin walked holding his backpack around his shoulder. Hearing the sirens of the police from far away life in the slums was getting worse for him and his mother. The evolution of new creatures was rising the fall of AVALANCHE. After the Ragnarok all became harsh the world as he knew was gone. During these times people could actually hear the cries of the planet. The pleas of its pain were a death march to the people's ears. The world was growing cold and without the High Summoner the people were losing hope. Jin entered his home where he and his mother live. Jin's mother was doing her meditation Jin leaned against the door smiling at his mother, "I remember those moves…" Jin's mother smiled as she stopped what she was doing, "You should…you were my best student…" Jin walked forward from where he was leaning, "I was your only student mom…" Jin replied softly. Jin's mother walked to her cabinet, "You hungry? I've been rationing protein squares." Jin smiled, "How 'bout an orange?" Jin's mother looked at him and laughed, "Very funny…" Jin's mother stopped as she saw him holding out an orange then giving her the little bag of coffee, "Coffee…this must have cost a fortune…" Jin smiled, "You've always talked about how your missing it so much…and I can afford it runs have been good."

Jin's mother looked at him annoyed, "Jin…running anti-Tekken corporate bans will get you killed!" Jin looked at her smiling as her playfully punched the air, "Or I can always enter Iron Fist make some real money, huh?" Jin's mother stopped him and told him, "You will have nothing to do with Tekken do you understand? I will not have you waste your talent…" Jin looked at her, "But it wouldn't be a waste it pays…and what difference does it makes? Who cares where the money comes from?" Jin's mother looked at her son as he walked, "I care!" Jin stopped and turned around as she yelled at him, "This is not what I trained you for!" Jin lashed back at her, "Then what the hell did you train me for?" Jin's mother walked up to her son, "Do you think that life beyond that wall will bring you happiness? Trust me it won't…" Jin walked away as he headed toward the door, "Oh here we go…" The mother grabbed Jin by the arm, "The world burned because people had to have more! Our leader had to have more as well as the resistance AVALANCHE! Their all gone because of their greed their so called 'cause of peace and hope' now look at the world now. They are gone because of the lust for power that they had. Our world could have been saved by them from the Ragnarok but it wasn't…"

Jin looked at his mother angry, "And this is better! Rationing protein squares is that what my father would have wanted for us? To stay in this dump all because of the mistake of what our leader did?" Jin's mother looked at him, "Don't!" Jin looked at her, "Why won't you ever talk about him?" she cut him off, "Your father is dead and that's all you need to know…" Jin walked to the door giving up, "You know what forget it I'm out of here…" Saying that Jin grabbed his bag as his mother warned him, "There's a curfew tonight there are Jacks everywhere!" Jin yelled out to her as he opened the door, "The Jacks are always everywhere!" Jin's mother looked at him before he left out into the streets, "I am telling you not to go!" Jin left slamming the door behind him as his mother was left there all alone.

Final Fantasy VII sound: Interrupted by Fireworks

September 14th, 2039 – 11:45 p.m. - Tekken Docks –

Rinoa arrived at the Tekken City docks with her only her bags and her dog Angelo. Angelo whimpered at Rinoa as she bent down to pet him, "It's okay sweetie we'll be fine I'm here to protect you as you are to me…So don't cry…" Rinoa began to walk to the slums of the city where the announcement of the tournament was being held. The people looked at Rinoa strangely as she walked through the street of the alley ways of the slums. Rinoa heard a big explosion nearby as she looked at the house that burnt down. A man was walking though the burnt down house looking through the rubble finding that his mother was dead. Rinoa hid behind a wall looking around the corner seeing him grab some thing out from a little box. Jin looked at his mother's thing with tears in his eyes for the Jacks were looking for him and they blew up the house for when she didn't tell who or where he was. Jin stood up with anger in his eyes. A girl with blonde hair came out of the corner hugging Jin as they both talked. Jin looked at the poster of Heihachi Mishima as he tore it off the wall. Rinoa could hear him yelling at the girl but nothing she couldn't interpret. Both Jin and the girl walked off in to the darkness of the alley leaving the burnt down house alone.

Parasite Eve sound: Theme of Aya

Rinoa came out from behind the corner and walked up to the burnt home searching the remains of the burnt building. Rinoa looked down onto the floor seeing a picture of a woman and a child. One of the pictures had a young man on it Rinoa picked it up seeing the picture and closely examining it. Rinoa's body soon went into shock feeling her body heat up again. The intense heat of her body began release white wings from her back. Rinoa grabbed her head in pain as her mitochondria from within her body began to get out of control from seeing the picture if Jin. Rinoa screamed in pain until the blonde girl came back hoping to salvage some of the things that were lost in the explosion. She saw Rinoa glow crimson red as electricity began to come out of her body then…it happened Rinoa's body let out a wave of heat in the process got the blonde girl caught on fire. The blonde girl named Kara screamed in pain as the flames consumed her whole. Kara felled down to the ground her meat burnt off her as her body remained on the floor motionless. Rinoa scooted to a corner of the building crying with tears in her eyes. Angelo came out from hiding coming up to Rinoa nudging at her leg as Rinoa hid her face in her legs as her arms held on to them. Rinoa cried hearing the sirens of the police drawing near. Rinoa looked up with tears in her eyes and grabbed her things running from the site with Angelo by her side.

12:25 a.m. – Bus to Iron Fist –

Final Fantasy VIII sound: Drifting

Jin won the wild card entry by defeating Marshall Law the road to the tournament was now beginning. All of the people hoped they knew that Jin would free them from the Zaibatsu's clutches. It was only a matter of time before the Zaibatsu fell. Jin leaned his head against the window of the bus that was heading for the tournament grounds. Feeling his loneliness slip in the death of his mother was playing in his head like a roll of film on repeat. The guilt never stopped the last thing he had even did with his mother was argue. The memories of seeing her in the window of the house where Jacks surrounded her right before the explosion pained him to have someone get close to him. For the fear of them dying if they get near him could happen. Jin's anger toward the Zaibatsu fueled even more with just thinking about his mother's death. The rain beat down on the window of the bus as it road through the storm that reflected from what Jin was feeling inside.

12:30 – Tekken Slums Alley –

Rinoa sat against the wall of the alley looking down upon the picture of Jin. Her eyes emotionless as the rain poured upon her head as it dripped down soaking her. Rinoa saw the pipes that ran into one of the buildings green sparks were flying out of it. The return of mako was here Rinoa crawled to the pipe as she looked upon the mako that flowed out of the pipe. Now that AVALANCHE was gone the return of mako was at hand once again soon the entire world will be using it. Rinoa knew the time for heroics was long gone her time as one of AVALANCHE's resistance members was over. The High Summoner had disappeared soon after AVALANCHE was destroyed. The leader of AVALANCHE Zak was dead all because of the infection of the malice of Ragnarok that infected the minds of her friends. All of her friends had turned against each other killing each other in the process. Only a few survived from the Ragnarok: Meku, the High Summoner, the Communicator, and herself. No one knew it the High Summoner was dead or alive so people lost hope. Rinoa saw an old poster of AVALANCHE it had the symbol of the Fenrir on it. Rinoa soon got up and headed toward the last bus for the tournament as she walked through the alleys with Angelo. Once they got on the last boarding bus to the tournament she looked back at the city once more and left off to the tournament…


	4. My Mind

**Beyond the Kristallis **

"This is civilization…"

Act IV: My Mind

September 16th, 2039 –8:00p.m. – Iron Fist Building-

Final Fantasy VIII sound: Timber Owls

Jin finally arrived at the Iron Fist tournament grounds Jacks were everywhere patrolling as Jin walked up the steps to the registration desk. Jin saw the other fighters training mentally and physically for the tournament. Once he got registered by his sponsor Steve Fox they walked around looking at the fighter as the fighters looked back at them both. One of the fighters caught Jin's eye she was training her mind by moving her body slowly flowing with the emotions of the area. Jin stood and stared at her as she moved gracefully the girl noticed Jin staring, "What's your problem…" The girl kept up her movements as her dog began to look at him. Jin looked down at the dog as it growled Jin looked back at her embarrassed, "You know it's rude to stare…" Jin looked at her as she looked away, "Sorry…I-I was just admiring your toes…" the girl posed readying to strike as Jin stood watching her, "Excuse me?" Jin looked at her and tried to talk his way out of his situation, "I-I mean bagua requires very precise foot placement the way you spread your toes it's…uh…it's impressive."

The girl got out of her pose and stood, "You studied bagua?" Jin looked at her nervously as she looked at him with a confidant smile, "A little…" The girl smiled at his reaction, "Who are you anyway?" The girl questioned Jin as he looked at her with a smile, "Names Jin…"Jin said as he walked round he as he was looking at her up and down with her eyes following him, "So you're the people's choice…" Jin looked at her with eyes of interest, "You seem surprised…" The girl looked at him as she bit her lip, "You don't look like much…" Jin looked at her with confidence as she looked at him, "You remember you said that…when I win Iron fist." The girl smiled at him as she gave him a mockingly answer, "Right…" Jin looked into the girl's eyes and gave her a small smile. Then Steve interrupted their moment, "Ah humph! Ey Jin this way."Jin walked away with his eyes fixed on the girl saying his last words to her before departing "See you in the arena."

The girl looked at Jin as he left as she smiled walking away to her room to rest. Rinoa finally reached her room and fell on her bed hearing her dog jump on it as well. Rinoa put her chin on her hand which was leaning on the bed looking at Angelo tired and nervous, "Angelo what would Zak do in times like this…Well tomorrow is the beginning of the tournament it's gonna be a long and hard road." Angelo looked at Rinoa with tired eyes both fell asleep in the bed. Night fell the next day as the tournament was underway the crowd cheered the fighters all they were being introduced. Jin was behind Rinoa as they were getting ready to go out there and show themselves to the world. Rinoa looked at Jin and shook her head, "Staring at my ass is just another way to get yours kicked. I keep my head in the game if I were you…" Jin looked up at Rinoa annoyed, as the announcer finally announced her name to the crowd and to Jin for the very first time, "RINOA HEARTILLY FROM SHINRA!" Jin shook himself off as his nerves were now getting the best of him. Jin's sponsor came up him checking if he was alright, "Hey Jin you feeling okay?" Jin looked at Steve as he moved his shoulders around, "I feel sick…" Steve looked at Jin worried responding, "Think you're gonna puke?" Jin looked straight into the opening of the arena only saying a few words until the announcer announced his name, "I already did that."

Tekken 2010 Movie theme song: You're Going down

The people cheered on as the announcer announced Jin's name, "The first annual fighter to ever win the open call…JIN THE PEOPLES CHOICE!" Jin walked out into the open where the people cheered the fighters. Rinoa looked Jin coming down from the covering from where the other fighters came out from. Rinoa stood in the circle as Jin stood in the middle of the circle of fighters. Jin looked around at his competition until his eyes found themselves on Rinoa. Jin smiled at her as he looked upon her sleek figure as he found himself getting hard. Rinoa looked around as well seeing Jin smiling at her as she looked at him with an annoying look. Rinoa and the other fighters went into the waiting room to be called on to fight. Everyone heard the callings of the fighters for the first round, "RAVEN v. EDDY GORDO!" The names were announced and the two fighters went up to the arena to fight. Rinoa looked at the fight as it started up Jin crossed his arms over his bare chest. Jin's eyes couldn't keep off of Rinoa as he looked at what she was wearing. Rinoa was wearing a black sports bra underneath with a light blue sports jacket over that embedded an angel wing design on the back. Rinoa had on black sports pants that had a white line that went down the sides of her legs and running shoes.

Rinoa looked at Jin who was only wearing a gi pants with a blue flame design that was on his right leg and a tattoo on his left arm. Jin smiled at her as she looked away from his eyes annoyed at him for staring at her. The fight ended with Raven as the winner the next fighter were now being picked, "MIGUEL ROJO v. JIN THE PEOPLE'S CHOICE!" Jin pumped himself up as the fight he was about to participate in. As Jin walked by Rinoa remained smiling, "Good luck…" as she took a quick glance at him then at the fighting arena. Jin entered the arena and as they waited Jin saw in the corner of his eye Rinoa looking at him with worried eyes. Jin smiled at her then looked back at his opponent. The fight soon started Jin was fighting to his last breath when Miguel was getting the best of him. Soon Jin round house kicked Miguel in the face as he fell to the ground unconscious. Jin got on top of him and began to punch uncontrollably in anger until he was told by Steve to stop. Jin stopped and got up leaving the arena as the victor. Later Rinoa walked to Jin's training room seeing him punch the punching bag. Rinoa looked away as she walked away from the sight. Jin went to his room to freshen up Jin walked into the shower. The hot water hit his nude body as he felt his muscles loosen all he could think about was getting revenge for his mother's death and her…Rinoa. Jin remembered everything about her, her body, her voice and more. Jin began to wash himself feeling that his member was hard. Jin looked up as he closed his eyes putting one arm against the wall of the shower. Jin got his left hand and took a strong grip on his hard cock as he began to pump it slow then fast.

Jin kept on pumping his hard cock until he heard a knock on the door Jin got out of the shower Jin put on a towel around his waist and answer the door. There was Rinoa leaning against the door in a _outfit is a long, sleeveless, blue-hued, rib-knit duster sweater that has a pair of white wing designs on the back, she also wore a matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black halter top, a denim button up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, as well as black bike shorts that have zippers going down the front with a pair of silver buckled black boots. On her neck was a necklace that featured a ring. Jin looked at as she smiled, "I got to get out of here for awhile…" Jin smirked and replied back, "I thought that was against the rules…" Rinoa looked at Jin and smiled as well, "Not if you don't get caught…" Both Jin and she smiled at each other as Jin put his clothes on. Jin put on a black tee shirt with gray cargo pants with black boots, Jin followed Rinoa as they left to a dance club in the middle of Tekken City. The people there cheered Jin as entered the building. Jin looked around as the people danced crazy around them both. Rinoa took a seat in a nearby table as Jin followed from behind. _

_ Rinoa looked at Jin as he looked back, "So what happened out there with Rojo?" Jin looked at her as she took a drink of her alcohol, "I beat him that's what happened…" Rinoa looked at him as she responded to his remark, "You did more than just beat him you almost killed him…Can I give you a little advice? Iron Fist isn't about killing or getting yourself killed." Jin looked at Rinoa as she looked away, "So you brought me here to warn me?" Rinoa looked at Jin as he took a drink of his shot as well. Rinoa looked at him and smiled, "I'm just saying an attitude like that is going to get you in trouble…" Jin smiled and looked at her as she looked back at him, "So I guess I should get more in control like you…" Rinoa took a quick glance at him taking a drink then putting it down. Rinoa looked at Jin and smiled as she got up from where she sat grabbing Jin by the hand going out into the dance floor. Jin smiled from behind as Rinoa began to dance in front of Jin seductively. Jin began to feel the groove as he began to walk towards her as he danced round her grabbing her by the waist. Jin's hands were now exploring her body. Rinoa put her hands in Jin's hair as he put his on her waist when they settled there. Soon Jin couldn't take it the attraction between him and her both began to kiss each other as he began to grind his hips against her waist as they danced to the music. Rinoa felt his hard on as he kept on kissing her in the lips._

_ Soon Rinoa and Jin were back bypassing some of the guards until they reached Jin's room. Both were giggling as Jin dragged Rinoa by the hand as he led her to his room. Rinoa looked at Jin as he put her close to him as she smiled, "I shouldn't…" Jin and Rinoa's noses both touched as he responded to her, "I think you should…" Both of them began to kiss each other as Jin pushed her against the wall as he kissed the side of her neck, "I'm sorry I need sleep and I need to kick your ass tomorrow morning…" Jin smiled as he replied, "You promise?" Jin began to kiss her neck and then he went down to her chest. Rinoa felt Jin unbutton her top as she closed her eyes feeling him pull down her knit sweater. Jin looked at Rinoa's expression as she let out a little moan. Jin smiled and began to take off the rest of her clothes off as all she had left on was her undergarments. Jin smiled as he began to kiss her on the lips putting his hands on her as he began to explore her body feeling her warm soft skin. Rinoa took of Jin's undershirt as he slid of his boxers. Jin looked at Rinoa and gently unhooked her lacy bra and pulled down her underwear too. Rinoa covered her breasts at Jin looked upon her naked body, "Don't look…" Jin smiled as he advanced towards his prey, "Don't hide them you look beautiful…" Saying that Jin lifted Rinoa onto his bed as he positioned himself between her waist and legs. Rinoa held on to his waist with her leg as her arms were lying back on the bed. Jin began to kiss Rinoa and suck on her breast as she gave a little mewl. Jin slid his hands down to her legs opening them a little more widely so that he would have more access into her body. _

_ Rinoa looked at Jin as he looked back at her noticing her nervous eyes, "Don't worry I'll only hurt for a brief moment then the rest will be easy and satisfying for you…" Rinoa looked at him as he nodded soon placing his lips upon hers. Jin then gave a great deep thrust into her cavern as her popped her cherry and held on to her legs thrusting in and out slowly. Rinoa closed her tearing eyes as he pumped in and out nonstop. Jin lifted Rinoa and unto a corner of a wall in his room, as he had his right hand holding on to the wall and the left holding up Rinoa as he kissed and thrusted into her ever needing body. Jin kept on pumping his cock into her as she held on for dear life feeling an over powering emotion build up in the pit of her stomach. Jin grunted as he felt Rinoa tighten around his asset. Jin looked into Rinoa's eyes as he knew her time was coming to release. Jin kept on pumping into her feeling his nearing he didn't stop Jin kept on pumping faster and faster as his body kept on telling him not to stop. Rinoa screamed out her cries of pain and pleasure to the world. Jin felt her tighten even more around his rod like a vice grip as he opened his mouth squinting his eyes in the process of trying to get through her defensive wall. Soon Jin couldn't take it as he moved Rinoa from the corner and onto the bed where he grabbed he legs higher into the air and began to thrust harder and faster than ever before. Jin grunted as he felt that he broke through her tight wall and was now even further in her. Rinoa couldn't control her body for the pleasure was too much to bear anymore. Rinoa held on to Jin as he rode her wild throughout the night finally feeling her reach her peak Rinoa let out a gasp less scream as she fainted from the overwhelming orgasm. Jin kept on thrusting until he finally held on to the bed sheets gripping them as tight as he could spilling his seed into her in the process as he collapsed on her body still inside her. Jin smiled as he pulled out of her lying on his back noticing that Rinoa had fainted from the pleasure that he had given her. Jin put his hand on his face as he wiped the sweat off. Jin rubbed his now limp member softly as he pulled Rinoa over to him and covered both of their naked bodies with the bed covers. Jin soon kissed her forehead and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was the round that they might fight… _


	5. I Hear a Voice Asking Me to Awaken

**Beyond the Kristallis **

"Someone calls me…someone looks for me…"

Act V: I Hear a Voice Asking Me to Awaken…

September 17th, 2039 –8:00a.m. – Iron Fist Building/Jin's Room-

Parasite EVE sound: Sotto Voice

The voices from within were calling 'her' to awaken. Rinoa moved around in the bed asleep as she was experiencing nightmares of some other kind. Jin woke up hearing her moans and cries in her sleep. Jin moved his body around in the bed and bought her closer to him as he felt her burning up. Jin quickly looked at her face as it look as if was she was in great pain. Jin quickly put on some sweats and her underwear on his black shirt on her as he carried her out of his room and to the infirmary. Jin finally got to the infirmary room of the Tekken building the doctors had asked Jin a couple of questions about her, "Okay Mr. Kazama what was the last thing that you saw Miss. Heartilly doing before you found she was like this?" Jin looked at the doctor with a nervous expression the doctor looked at him waiting for his reaction, "Mr. Kazama what was Miss. Heartilly doing before you found her like this we need your answer now!" Jin stopped fiddling with his fingers and looked up at the doctor, "Sex…me and her were having sex…before she got like the way she was…" The doctor looked at Jin as he wrote down what Jin had said. The doctor left Jin alone in the waiting room as he put his hands over his face remembering his night with Rinoa his one passionate night of pleasure and comfort. Jin remembered her screams of pain as he entered her in and out.

Final Fantasy VIII sound: Roses and Wine

11:45 a.m. – Tekken Hospital Room –

Rinoa's body was heating up to higher levels the nurses had to hold her down as she moved in her bed from side to side. The doctor came in with a needle as he injected Rinoa with the sedative. Rinoa soon calmed down as she fell asleep on the hospital bed. Rinoa was in the room for over 2 hours as Jin waited in the waiting room for the doctor to come out with the news of what was going on with her. Jin looked up as he heard the doctor come out of the infirmary room. Jin looked at him as he sat down next to him taking off his mask, "Well we found nothing that made her burn up like she was when she came in 2 hours ago. Her fever went down so no need to worry but I wonder isn't having relations with your competition against the rules?" Jin looked at the doctor as he nodded silently in embarrassment. The doctor shook his head as he looked at Jin in disappointment, "Look son, it's okay to feel this way about her but she is your competition if I were you I try not to get caught. Other than that you can take her back to her room and do not worry I won't tell anyone about your relation with her just take her back to her room." Jin looked at the doctor and nodded as he left the hospital carrying Rinoa. Jin arrived at his room where he went through Rinoa's pocket in her clothes trying to find the room number she stayed in. Once he found it Jin freshened up as he gave Rinoa a bath too. Jin left his room with Rinoa on his back asleep. Jin found Rinoa's room as he entered the room seeing her dog in the corner sleeping.

Jin put Rinoa on her bed gently as she moved in her sleep lightly. Jin lied next to her in her bed as he gently caressed her cheek. Jin went down to her neck as he planted light butterfly kisses on her. The feeling of Jin's kisses was now waking up Rinoa. Jin looked at his sleeping angel as she was waking up from her slumber. Jin looked at her as he smiled at Rinoa as her tired eyes fluttered open, "Hey…Rinny." Jin said as he began to kiss her on the neck. Rinoa looked at Jin as he advanced further down to her stomach. Rinoa put her hands on Jin's head as he looked up smiling, "Jin…please no…I can't I'm sorry…"Jin stopped kissing her as she turned her back on him. Jin moved his body over hers as he rested his head on her shoulder, "You feel sick don't you? You know you'll have to fight today…" Jin said as he kissed her neck softly. Rinoa let out a soft moan as Jin began to slide his hands up her shirt as he found her soft breasts. Rinoa felt Jin devour her breasts as he leaned his body over her more. Jin sucked on her breast tasting her as he slid off her underwear. Soon a couple minutes into the secession Jin gripped the bed sheets as Rinoa rode his hard needing cock slow. Jin grunted as Rinoa pushed against his chest as he put his hands on her thighs. Rinoa lifted her head up as she closed her eyes feeling the clitoral contact between her and Jin's massive rod. Jin grabbed Rinoa closer as he put her underneath him thrusting into her body over and over again. Rinoa felt Jin speed up as he lifted his arms pounding into her warm womb as he closed his eyes feeling the tight embrace of her body.

Rinoa began to cry out as Jin kissed her in the lips feeling her body tighten up on him even more, "R-Rinoa…Ahh p-please ease up…come on babe." Jin looked at Rinoa in her eyes as she looked at Jin with tears in her eyes as he smiled at her, "Shhhh…relax its okay I'm here I'm…here." Jin kissed Rinoa in the lips as she put her arms around his neck as he began to thrust again into her.

The Chronicles of Narnia sound: Escaping London

12:00 p.m. – Tekken City, Outskirts Forest -

A wolf was running through as he jumped from rock to rock climbing the cliff that over saw Tekken City and the Anvil Slums. The wolf's fire-red fur shone brightly in the sun as he let out a great roar. The roar was heard for miles as it echoed the return of the hope of the people of Pern. The animal's right eye was slashed as a mark was left in its wake by the Ragnarok. The feather in his mane stuck out as his braids fell down from behind his ears. The flame on the end of his tail burned brightly. The trees began to react to his calls as the return of AVALANCHE was coming the animals began to calm from the revolt ions' of the virus as he walked through the forest. The wolf entered the gates of the Anvil as the people looked at the wolf some put their hand to their mouths trying not to scream in shock as they all knew who had returned. The wolf looked at the people nodding as he walked by the wolf had grown bigger in his absence. The people looked at the wolf as they all gathered round realizing that the High Summoner was in their presence. The High Summoner Zero had returned from his long absence throughout the year. Zero jumped on a building and let out a roar the echoes were heard from the Zaibatsu as Jin stopped his thrusts. Rinoa looked out of the window and something inside her knew the end of the Tekken rule was closing. Rinoa got up from her bed as Jin laid on it putting on his pants seeing Rinoa look out.

Rinoa looked behind her as she saw Jin sitting on the bed giving her a worried stare she smiled and said only a few words, "It's time…" Rinoa pulled out her hand as the time for the 2nd half of the tournament was now underway. Both got ready as Steve escorted them both to the tournament grounds but with the High Summoner's return the people were now feeling that the hope of the old world would now return it was only a matter of time before the resurrection of AVALANCHE would rise again with its new successor…


	6. The Memories of Xross

**Beyond the Kristallis **

"It echoes it listens…"

Act VI: The Memories of Xross

September 18th, 2039 –10:00p.m. –Midgar 7th Heaven Bar-

Final Fantasy VIII sound: Where I Belong

Night feel and the stars were shining through the window of the 7th Heaven Bar in Edge. Meku looked at night sky as the day of events of the Ragnarok followed through her mind. Meku remembered that day clearly the day when Ragnarok called upon the maker Orphan. The Communicator summoned the Guardians of Gaia and defeated Orphan. The world that Orphan had created was beginning to crumble all around him as the roots of the Xross Tree began to wither leaving the planet's very core of sucking out the lifestream itself. All of her friends were there watching as the tree fell to its doom. The ground below her and the Communicator Hikari was falling apart. Hikari fell grabbing onto a rock that stuck Meku ran to Hikari grabbing her hand as from the distance all of their friends could only watch the sight from the Highwind. As the all witnesses the glowing orb that Orphan resided in explode with her and Hikari in it. Meku remembered waking up in her room seeing a note in her desk it was from Hikari. Meku walked of her room seeing her friends there by her side as they all saw the letter Hikari had left. The High Summoner asked if Zak could read the letter to them and he did just that:

Dear AVALANCHE no…my friends,

Thank you for all taking me in, but as you all know I must return to my world. I know this must be hard to hear and I will always cherish our friendship together…the times we laughed the times we shared as friends…no as a family. You all treated me as if I was one of you all and I must thank you all for that. To Meku I know that we never met to our differences as sometimes we always fought each other over meaningless squabbles, but even after all that you are still me best friend…to the High Summoner Zero…I always wanted to tell you this, but I always liked your birth name better…Naieki. Ha, ha, ha, you I know you were running from your past trying to make a difference in this world…but someday you must try to face that past and concur it. To Fair you're the one that brought everyone's spirits up even when all was down I know that someday you'll reach your goal to be a SOLDIER 1st Class umm...and try not to get yourself killed…To Zak you…love me I know that now but my dear Zak my heart belongs to someone else hopefully someday you'll find someone to share your heart with…Well this may be the last time I ever see you all thank you all for everything…

Love Hikari Katana

Final Fantasy VII sound: Anxious Heart

But…after Hikari left months past by and Fair finally got into SOLDIER 1st Class both him and Zak went with the great Sephiroth on a mission to Zak's hometown Nibelhiem. Sephiroth got out of control and Nibelhiem burnt to the ground. Fair and Zak concurred Sephiroth and was captured 4 months past and both of them escaped from Shinra. Fair only made to as far as the outskirts of Midgar…and died leaving a mako poisoned Zak alone in the wake…Soon more of AVALANCHE's members began to dwindle Yuri Volte Hyuga and Alice Elliot became victims of the Émigré Manuscript's curse…Squall Leonhart became a mercenary and went with his grandfather who was a hero from incident involving a machine called Metal Gear, he was never heard from again. Cissnei Briefs returned home to her mother and father at Capsule Corp. The family heard of the death of her older Fair and stayed in mourning…For Zak he now runs a delivery business with his friends Tifa, Meku, and Rinoa…as for Yusei…he returned to Neo Damino and became a professional D-Wheel racer. Meku stopped getting letters from him 2 months back the word is that they just couldn't work it out…as for the High Summoner he left on a journey to find himself…he soon disappeared…as well as the hope of humanity…that's what happened to AVALANCHE. The world's greatest defenders died or were just tired of fighting pointless and meaningless wars. Meku left to bed knowing there was no point in staying up anylonger…


End file.
